No More Four
by Atheniandream
Summary: In his return, will Daniel find that Sg-1 doesn't need him?


Title: No more Four  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Thoughts, slight S/J more Daniel/Daniel. He He ;()  
Pairings: None...  
Spoilers: Full circle, Homecoming, just after.  
Season: Seven  
Rating: PG, dont' ask why, felt like it.  
Summary: In his return, will Daniel find that Sg-1 doesn't need him?  
Author's notes: A good Daniel whump just turn plain old good.  
Why do I feel like the summaries make my fics sound longer, when they really aren't?  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of- Wait a minute.  
I'm fed up of copy and paste. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
Dont' ask me too. Way too much pressure. :)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
No more Four  
+++++++++++++  
  
It was so long ago that he last stood here.  
The Gateroom. Embarkation room, whatever.  
The last time he'd actually stood in this place, pain was with him.  
And Death. Overhead. Rearing its ugly head, and screaming and hollering at him to get out of the way.  
  
He looked around the room, everything should have looked familiar. Usual. Welcoming.  
But it didn't.  
Oddly enough nothing resembled anything in his mind, anyway.  
  
Here goes, he thought, the second part of that 'great' journey.  
  
He looked down at his hands, he couldn't believe it. They were sweaty, he could see it. His palms were   
sweaty; he could almost see the moisture running to the floor.  
Anxious much?  
Oh god...  
  
Everything has changed.  
And without him.   
Sam. Sam's a lot wiser than she used to be. And hell of a lot more sarcastic. But in saying that,   
She seems to be loving a little more. She especially, knows the importance of loving her friends.   
And Jack.  
Thank god, is STILL Jack. Albeit a little moodier and crumpled around the edges.  
He's getting old, and he won't admit it. The day he loses his hair is gonna be halarious.  
But Teal'c, he's changed the most. And the better for it, he's become more human.  
I missed that.  
I missed his humour. As weird and confusing as it was sometimes, it's amazing how much a good  
Jaffa joke can get you through the day.  
Well, you spend about an hour trying to understand it.  
  
"Daniel, you okay?" Jack pulled up beside him, and had managed to steal Carter's Mobile F.R.E.D   
remote.  
"Uh, yea Jack. I'm fine."  
"You need new glasses. Those have been hanging around in Carter's office for a decade."  
"Jack, I've only been gone a year."  
"Yea whatever-Carter, Jonas? You guys got that thing ready yet?"  
Carter spun around. Damn that man, she thought, realising that he had her control. Literally.  
"Well Sir, see there's a problem with that. How am I supposed to make it work, if you run off with the   
device?" She asked, smiling and take the device from his willing hands.  
"I didn't run. Scooted maybe." he replied twitching his eyebrow in the process.  
  
Daniel couldn't help but smile at the sight of two of his friends. Like this. Smitten.   
"Guys. I hate to break it to you, but your children are going to bright and stupid, and overly sarcastic."   
"Shut up Daniel!" They replied in unison, both rolling their eyes and parting hastily in opposite   
directions.  
He shut up at that, leaving a brief grimace on his face.  
  
Now. Jonas.  
As nice as he appeared from 'up above', he had to admit to the jealousy.  
Jonas Quinn was the old Daniel.  
Innocent, Naive. Full of hope for the world and pure too.  
But where did *He* fit in?  
He was, the other guy.  
The one that left, and came back again.  
He wasn't the Old Daniel Jackson. He wasn't even the New Daniel Jackson.   
He was, another Jonas Quinn.  
Accept the other Jonas Quinn was settled already.  
Damn the lack of Narcissism.  
  
Interrupting his daze, Teal'c walked to stand beside him. "Is there something wrong DoctorJackson?"  
"Nothing Teal'c-" Time for honesty? "I don't' think that I fit in Sg-1 anymore." his voice was barely   
heard, almost a whisper as he looked at the floor.  
The Jaffa placed one large hand on his arm. "DanielJackson, in my mind, you have never no will you   
ever cease to be a member of Sg-1." The Jaffa's tone was as heart-felt and emotional as he'd expected.  
From Teal'c, you'd expect no more, no less.  
  
"Daniel, T', get ready to move out." he heard Jack call behind them, just as Jonas came to stand   
with them.  
Smiling. Jack was right. He did smile a lot.  
"Hey Teal'c." He smiled at Teal'c, but a wave of anxiety hit him before he looked a Daniel.  
"DanielJackson." his tone was rushed, and he didn't make eye contact.  
That was weird. Jonas, shy?  
"Hey." he answered calmly, still very aware of Jonas' reaction toward him.  
  
Maybe, the role of Daniel Jackson had been filled, Archaeologist and humanitarian. But the role of   
Daniel hadn't. Just overlooked, and buried in a heaping mound of missed choices, new found loves,   
experiences, losses, gains, everything and nothing that had happen since he'd left.  
After all, he was friends with them first, Jonas had the job of filling the shoes, which couldn't have been  
easy at all costs.  
  
"Guys, will you get your asses in gear!" he heard Jack grumble as both him and Sam meet the rest   
of them. Sam scooted next to Daniel, with the same twinkle in her eyes, from the first time they'd met.  
"You ready?" she asked. Notably confident and radiant as she nudged his shoulder playfully.  
"Yea, I think I am." he smiled, the brightness, most Daniel-obvious smile that he could manage.  
"I missed that smile, Space monkey." Jack quipped, pulling his cap on his head and step first into   
the event horizon.  
  
Maybe they didn't need Doctor Jackson, but Daniel?  
He was back now.  
Whether for good or for better or even worse; and whether they wanted him or not.  
He'd be there.  
  
The Leader, the wise guy. The Joker. The shmuck and the cynic.  
The Warrior, for every world, through and through...to the end of the galaxy.  
The Prodigy, the woman that every guy wanted, but that could be reached by only one man.  
The Alien, The 'new' guy, who proved himself and his worth to fight as a victor alongside the infamous  
S  
G  
1.  
  
And the Other guy.  
Who's identity remained to be seen?  
He didn't mind.   
Why, he wasn't too sure of, but he knew one thing.  
  
He loved his work, and his friends.  
  
"Any of you guys seen my grandfather lately?"  
"What? He came back? I thought he was still with the glowy guys?"  
"You left him, with the uh, glowy guys?"  
"Yes, you know? Big.....glowy."   
"Wait Colonel, didn't he come back?"  
"I am afraid you are mistaken Major Carter, Nicholas Ballard has not returned, since we left him  
in the hands of the Quetlezcoatl inside the cavern where we encountered the crystal skull."  
"Don't you mean planet P7X-377. And it was a Ziggurat, not a cavern Teal'c."  
"Jonas! How you know about that? Wasn't it a pyramid?"  
"I read the report."  
"Jack! I cannot believe you left my grandfather there!"  
"No, Colonel...it's not a pyramid."  
  
Four no more.   
Five,  
Forever.  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Like?  
No Like?  
  
Feed me, you know that drill, HHEHEHEHEE! :)  
  
Athena-"I like to think that Daniel may feel hesitant at rejoining Sg-1. Hell make him suffer some more."  
  
"You know when you're obsessed, when yuo look at the AOLNET PROCESSING sign in the top  
corner of the screen, and thing 'HEY! that looks like a Goa'uld Cargo Holder'!" 


End file.
